villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ravage
Ravage is a recurring antagonist of the Transformers multiverse. He served as a minor antagonist in the 2009 film Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. He is a Decepticon and one of Soundwave's pets who has one glowing red eye, two pointy ears on the back of his head, a razor-sharp mane, and a claw on the tip of his tail. His physiology is vaguely cougar-like. His vocal sound effects were provided by Frank Welker. Appearances ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' When Soundwave learns of the location of the Allspark shard, he dispatches Ravage to find and retrieve it. Ravage makes it to Diego Garcia and deploys his microcons to get it while he holds off the NEST forces. Ravage successfully gets the Allspark shard and meets up with the Constructicons who use it to revive Megatron. Meanwhile in Egypt, Ravage searches for Sam during the final battle. As Bumblebee fights Rampage, Ravage jumps on his back to help his fellow Decepticon, but the Autobot grabs his tail, strips his entire upper body from his spine, and proceeds to beat Rampage to death with his other half. ''Bumblebee'' Ravage had a cameo in the spin-off Bumblebee revamped as his G1 self. He pinned Optimus to the ground at one point when Soundwave sicked him on the Autobot leader, but Optimus punched him out of the way giving multitudes of Decepticons the time to charge at Optimus en masse. Ravage isn't seen again afterwards. ''Beast Wars'' Near the end of Season 2, Ravage was sent to prehistoric Earth in a transwarp cruiser to capture Megatron. With the help of Tarantulas, they succeeded in capturing him, but he used a fragment of the Golden Disk to reveal that he was following the original Megatron's orders all along. From here Ravage joined the Predacons and attacked the Maximals, but was killed when Rattrap planted bombs on Tarantulas to blow up his ship. All that remained was his lifeless head, which (at the beginning of Season 3) was kicked into the river by one of Tarantulas's spider drones. ''Transformers: The Ride'' Ravage appears as the first Transformer in the Universal Studios Hollywood and Singapore 3D ride Transformers: The Ride, where he debuts trying to steal the All Spark (kept inside a glass cylinder) and he is able to escape the humans who are firing upon him, resembling the scene in Revenge of the Fallen where he was attacking human military firing at him. He then jumps onto EVAC, with the riders inside directly seeing him. He jumps onto the top of EVAC (giving the effect of being shaken) before Bumblebee crashes out of the wall to wrestle with Ravage. Bumblebee succeeds in snapping Ravage, killing him and taking away the All Spark. However, Decepticon Sideways shows up behind Bumblebee who tries to grab the All Spark but is punched and chased away by EVAC and Bumblebee. ''G1'' He also made appearances in the classic cartoon of the Transformers. He made more appearances than any other of Soundwave's cassette troops. ''Transformers: Energon'' Navigation pl:Ravage Category:Transformers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Mute Category:Revived Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Spy Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Pawns Category:Criminals Category:Military Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animals Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supremacists Category:Science Fiction Villains